Various shield assembly structure relative to rotary members have been available in the prior art to prevent inadvertent injury to workers and the like requiring access, such that U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,313 utilizes a guard for an articulated drive shaft structure preventing components from inadvertent contact with individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,533 sets forth a universal type guard relative to a rotary drive connected between the drive motor and a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,520 sets forth a safety structure wherein apparatus prevents the traveling block of a drilling rig from being drawn onto the top of the rig employing a hydraulic drive arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,378 sets forth a guard relative to rotary hand tools and the like.
The aforenoted patents are exemplary of prior art guard structure and within this category of invention the safety shield assembly is arranged to permit securement to a housing providing selective access into that housing through a housing opening.